The Past Never Leaves You Alone
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: Kuronue is still alive and so is King Yakumo, they both mysteriously escaped death and now, one of them is seeking revenge... longer summary inside...Don't forget to R&R...
1. The Party

Hey people...  
  
More detailed Summary...  
  
This fic takes place just after Yusuke and the gang supposedly defeat Yakumo in the YuYu Hakusho, Poltergeist Report movie. Yakumo is still alive and Kuronue didn't die either. They both escaped death and now, one of them is out for revenge. Kuronue tries to locate Kurama, but what will he think when he finds Shuichi Minamino instead? KurXBot, YusXKei, KuwXYuk, and still thinking of other pairings...  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters...*sob* HIEI!!!  
  
****************  
  
"M-my energy, all of my energy i-is gone!" The heavily wounded Yakumo lay buried in the rubble of the old parking ramp. "I used all t-the energy I had, but I s-still couldn't beat him." The king of the Netherworld tried to move, but to no prevail. A blanket of white mist filled the air creating an eerie silence.  
  
A tall dark figure slowly became visible through the mist as it walked up to him. "Ah, there you are. You are lucky I have found you King Yakumo. You would have died, had I overlooked this area." The youkai replied, his red eyes piercing through the fog.  
  
"S-shut up and help me." Yakumo tried to lift a skeletal hand up to strangle the demon, but could not get his arm off the ground.  
  
"But sir, you should not try to move." The youkai calmly answered. "Let me help you." The demon chanted a few words under his breath and Yakumo drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
When he awoke, he sat up, not realizing that he could in fact sit up. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered with flesh. He could bend and grip his fingers. Yakumo was completely healed. "M-my energy, its back?"  
  
"Yes sir, you have even more energy than before and it is twice as powerful." The demon replied proudly. "I saved you myself. I brought you to this cave, just miles away from the city and I operated on you. You are completely healed and needn't worry about your old injuries."  
  
Yakumo slowly walked over to the beaming youkai with a wicked grin on his face. "Thank you for doing this." He replied. "I shall test my new power by destroying you." He raised his hand and a purple energy blast came from it, hitting the demon slicing its head clean off. "Because of you, I can now finally kill Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
***************  
  
8:00pm at Keiko's house...  
  
***************  
  
"What time is Kurama's party?" Yusuke yelled up the stairs. He was standing in his green school uniform in the Yukimora family's ramen house.  
  
"9:00pm! I'm almost ready!" She yelled down.  
  
Yusuke sat down in one of the booths and began to tap his fingers on the table.  
  
*almost an hour later*  
  
Keiko walked down the stairs wearing a black t-shirt and a deep blue skirt. "Well, you sure dressed up." She laughed sarcastically as she looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Aw stop nagging Keiko, Kurama said we could wear whatever we wanted to. Besides, it took you long enough to get ready." He groaned. Yusuke stood up and took Keiko's hand and they walked out the door. As they walked down the street, they were joined by Yukina who was wearing her blue kimono and a very embarrassed expression on her face along with Kuwabara, who was wearing a giant chicken suit.  
  
"W-what's with the chicken Yukina?" Yusuke began to laugh as he stared at Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! Kurama called and told me it was a costume party. Won't you feel stupid when you walk in there without a costume!"  
  
*  
  
"Hahahahahaha Ahahahahahaha!" Everyone began to laugh as the four teens walked through the door into Kurama's house.  
  
"See Urameshi, I told you so!" Kuwabara said, waving his hands in Yusuke's face.  
  
"Dumb-head, they're not laughing at me, they're laughing at you!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama walked up to the four and looked at Kuwabara. "W-what are you wearing? I know I said wear anything, but this is ridiculous. The costume party was last month, you didn't come because you were gone, but I had left a message on your answering machine just incase. Wait, don't tell me you only just checked your messages?"  
  
"Um, uh, whoops..." Kuwabara began to flab the giant chicken wings making the people laugh even harder.  
  
"Hn. What an incompetent fool." Hiei smirked. He stood in the corner near the window and was staring at the giant chicken.  
  
"Kuwabara! Ok, why don't you just go upstairs and you can borrow some of my clothes. But just take the clothes from the closet ok, I don't want you taking anything from the dressers." Kurama offered. "Oh, wait, before you go, please remember to call me Shuichi instead of Kurama tonight because most of these people are classmates."  
  
"Ok, thanks Kurama." Kuwabara waddled towards the stairs and nearly fell as he reached the top. He stumbled into Kurama's room and opened the closet revealing twenty outfits, but they were all duplicates of Kurama's pink school uniform. "So this is what I get stuck with?!" He began to undress and was standing in the middle of Kurama's room in his boxers. Suddenly, the bedroom door began to slowly open. Botan peaked her head into the room and yelled out in surprise.  
  
"W-what are you doing!?" She stuttered. She looked at his boxers and began to laugh. "Kitty cats?! You have cats on your boxers!?"  
  
"Shut up Botan, you know I love cats! Now leave me alone I'm trying to change!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Hehehehehe...ok Kuwabara, see you around, but hopefully not as much of you!"  
  
"Botan!" He picked up one of Kurama's shoes and chucked it at the door just as it clicked shut.  
  
He continued to get dressed and came downstairs just waiting for the insults to pour in.  
  
"Pink?!" Yusuke laughed, is the wittle Kuwabara weady for his wittle girly dwess?"  
  
"Why I ought to..." He lunged at Yusuke with his fists ready, but was stopped by Kurama who stepped into the middle of the two teens. "Kur..." He started to say but stopped when he saw the look in Kurama's eyes. "I mean, Shuichi!"  
  
"There won't be any fighting here, now you can go downstairs where the music is, or you can stay up where its semi-quiet." Kurama said as he shooed the boys into the living room. He walked into the kitchen and found Botan sitting on the counter talking to Hinageshi. "Hey Botan." He nodded a hello to Hinageshi as well.  
  
"Hey Kurama, oh, whoops I forgot. Hey Shuichi! *wink wink* what's up?" She laughed.  
  
"I'm fine. I see you've found the refreshments, the food is in the next room."  
  
"Hey Shuichi!"  
  
Kurama turned around to see a couple girls from his school. "Hello ladies how are you?"  
  
"We're great, this party is the best!" They chimed. One of the girls put their hand on Kurama's arm and Botan nearly freaked.  
  
"Hey! He's mine!" She snapped, grabbing Kurama's arm herself. "Isn't that right Shuichi?"  
  
He looked at her and then at his classmate, and then back at Botan. "Yes that's right, Botan and I are together."  
  
"Aw, but Shuichi!" They cried. "We thought you liked us!"  
  
"Girls, don't cry, wait, I think those two are looking at you." Kurama said as he pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were leaning against the wall looking bored.  
  
"Yeah, get out of here!" Botan laughed, hugging Kurama's arm even harder.  
  
"Oh, ok I guess, well, the one in green is pretty cute, dibbs the one in green!" One of the girls yelled.  
  
"But that's not fair!" The other girl whined. "The other guy is ugly, but him, I could stand to talk to." She said pointing at Hiei who was leaning against the other wall.  
  
The two girls went off to talk to the guys. Kira, the girl who had walked over to Yusuke, was now talking to the punk. "So, how do you know Shuichi?" She asked.  
  
"What? Oh, we work together." He answered.  
  
"Work, I didn't know Shuichi had a job, I hope he doesn't get in trouble." She replied. "So, you don't have a girlfriend do you?"  
  
"Huh, oh no of course not!" He laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Keiko stood next to him and looked at Kira. "He's with me." She stared at Kira with her death glare and the girl became teary eyed and ran off. "So, you don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I-I didn't mean it! Honest!" Yusuke stammered.  
  
"Right. I'm going to go get a soda, when I get back, you better not be talking to her again!" She walked off towards the drinks and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Aya, the other girl, had begun to make her way over to Hiei. Once she reached him, the first thing she noticed was his eyes. The deep red color, as she stood there mesmerized, Hiei glared at her and asked, "What do you want you baka ningen?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at him, why had he called her a stupid human when he too was human?  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, not quite sure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
"What do you want? You've been staring at me for the past couple minutes and its beginning to become annoying." He snapped.  
  
"I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." She muttered.  
  
"No." Was his reply as he began to walk away. He left the girl also in tears and walked outside. He jumped up onto the roof trying to get away from the noise. If Kurama hadn't forced him to come, he wouldn't be there.  
  
Back at the party, Kuwabara was ducking around corners trying to avoid Yukina, he didn't want her to see him wearing a girly pink outfit, he wanted her to think he was pure man, that's why, she doesn't know about his love for kittens either. He was about to enter the kitchen when he overheard Yukina talking to Hinageshi and turned to go to the basement instead.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen Kazuma since we got here, I wanted to talk to him, but I can't find him." Yukina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's here somewhere." Hinageshi answered as she peered through the door over Yukina's head and saw Kuwabara slip down the stairs as he tried to get into the basement. "Yes, he's definitely here somewhere."  
  
"I haven't seen Hiei anywhere either." Yukina said as she took a sip of ice water.  
  
"I saw Yusuke and Keiko earlier and Botan is over there yelling at any girl who comes in a three foot radius of Kurama.  
  
Just then, they heard a loud crash and looked over by the swinging doors. A boy had crashed through them and was shouting back into the living room, "You want to cry to YOUR mommy?! I'll make you cry so much that you'll beg for a pacifier!"  
  
"Koenma, what are you doing here?" Hinageshi recognized the teenaged Koenma immediately.  
  
"Oh, hello Hinageshi, Yukina, just having a good time." He answered. "Those boys just couldn't see how cool I am."  
  
"Well, a small blue pacifier is cool!" Yusuke laughed, poking his head between the girls. "It makes you look so grown up!"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke." He snapped. "Can't the lord of Reikai enjoy a party once in a while?"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't." Yusuke replied, "I just thought you'd leave the pacifier behind, I mean, you just got done with potty training, I figured the pacifier would be the first thing on your list, but I was wrong."  
  
"That's it Yusuke!" He was about to say something more when there was a loud knocking on the front door. Kurama pulled Botan off of his arm and made his way through the mass amount of people. Just as he reached the door, it came crashing down. Kurama jumped back with the greatest of ease and looked to see who had disturbed the party. A tall figure stood in the doorway. He had pale skin and long black hair, which he kept in a ponytail. He was dressed completely in black and had black bat wings coming from his back.  
  
*****************  
  
Hey what did you think, don't forget to review, and if anyone can tell me, what is the weapon, which Kuronue uses, called? the scythe thing... 


	2. Kuronue

Hey people, chapter two, and I'm still asking about Kuronue's weapon!!! What's it called, my friend thinks it begins with an "n" but we're not sure...Its like the thing Kohaku uses from Inuyasha...The scythe thing on the chain where you throw it and the blade spins through the air, ripping through the victim and then when you tug on the chain it comes back??? Any help? Please, I'm begging you...help me by reviewing and telling me what its called!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Kohaku from Inuyasha...  
  
******************  
  
He was dressed completely in black and had black bat wings coming from his back...He stood there swinging a pendant back and forth to what seemed as an invisible rhythm.  
  
Kurama staggered backwards and bumped into some of his guests, knocking them to the ground. They stood up and looked towards the door for the first time.  
  
"It's a demon!" One of them yelled. Everyone else looked up from what they were doing and stared at the figure at the door.  
  
Botan had finally caught up to Kurama and grabbed his arm again. She looked at his eyes and saw a look of pure confusion. "Kurama, w-what's wrong?" She turned her attention to the figure who just stood there swinging a pendant back and forth. His black hat shielded his eyes and he seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"It c-can't be, it just can't be. He's dead, I saw him die, it can't be him." He just kept saying the same thing over and over again.  
  
The figure walked into the house and gave everyone a monstrous death glare, which caused them to get out of the house, whether it meant running out the front and back doors, or jumping through the windows. "Where's Yoko?" The figure demanded.  
  
Just then, Kuwabara came up from the basement to see what everyone was yelling about and saw the demon standing just inside the house. "Whoa! What's that?" He shrieked, jumping back.  
  
The demon looked up at Kuwabara and began to walk towards him. "You have a death wish?" He asked in a deep voice.  
  
"W-what do you want? I've got a sword, I'm warning you!" Kuwabara cautioned.  
  
"Oh shut up you fool, your sword could do nothing against him." Hiei sneered, coming into the house. "Can't you see he's a high-class demon who could kill you whenever he wanted to?"  
  
Kurama, coming to his senses, got up and walked between the two. "K- Kuronue, stop it, he doesn't know who he's dealing with."  
  
"Kuronu-who?" Yusuke asked, walking up behind them.  
  
"Yes, how do you know my name?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"I-its hard to explain." Still a little shaken up. "I um..." Kurama began.  
  
"I have no time for your ningen games, either tell me where Yoko Kurama is and how you know my name, or get out of my sight." Kuronue sneered. "But you two," He said, pointing to Botan and Hiei, "You are not ningens, why do you waste your time with these lowlifes?"  
  
"Hn." Was Hiei's only response.  
  
While Botan just sat there staring. "Kurama, w-what's wrong?" Botan asked again, still hugging his arm.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were still standing there clueless and Hiei stood in the corner only pretending to be uninterested. Keiko and Yukina slowly came up and stood behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yeah Kurama, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You're Kurama?!" Kuronue spat at them, "You think you can fool me with this pathetic imposter?" He took a step forward making everyone take a step back.  
  
Kurama removed Botan's arms from his and took a step forward. "Leave them out of this, this is between you and me."  
  
"Ok, I'll agree that your energy doesn't quite seem human, but there's no way you can be my old partner Yoko Kurama. Yoko was a strong and ruthless demon, you're just a human with a few special powers." Kuronue remarked. "I bet you couldn't tell me the first thing about Yoko."  
  
"Sure I can." Kurama stated. "You and I were partners and on your last robbery, you and I went to the demon palace and as you were escaping, your pendant broke and you ran back to retrieve it. You triggered a trap and the bamboo shoots came down supposedly killing you. Your last words to me were, "Run Kurama!" and I ran." Kurama paused. "I felt terrible as I ran that day. And that's not all I can tell you. I was and still am a kitsune, who loves to crack codes and thievery. You were my best friend, I knew everything about you. You never attack from the rear and you would never just throw your pendant away. That pendant means everything to you."  
  
"Yes, that's all very touching, but I'm still not convinced. You see, it seems as if you hang around with demons. All you would have to do is talk to one of them, and they would tell you everything they knew about me. No, you'll have to prove it to my by showing me." Kuronue explained.  
  
"Hey buddy, why can't you just accept the fact that this is Kurama?!" Yusuke yelled. He stepped forward and pointed his finger at the bat demon. "Either you believe him, or I'll blow your head off."  
  
Kuronue took another step forward, not at all phased by Yusuke's threat. He grabbed Yusuke's arm and twisted it back. Yusuke yelled out in agony while Kuronue wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"Kuronue, that's enough. Now you still haven't given us the full reason you're here." Kurama said, stepping in and taking a hold of Kuronue's arm. Kuronue released Yusuke's arm and turned towards Kurama once again. Yusuke backed up rubbing his arm.  
  
"Why I ought to..." He began.  
  
"Stop it Yusuke." Kurama interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Kuronue. "Answer my question, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm running from Spirit world. I broke in to the vault a week ago and now I'm on the run. I believed that if I found Yoko, he would be able to help me and we could go back to old times." Kuronue explained.  
  
"Um, it's a good thing Koenma passed out a couple minutes ago from yelling at me in the kitchen." Yusuke said nervously.  
  
Hinageshi ran in to the living room from the kitchen. She looked at everyone as if she had some important news to tell, until she saw Kuronue. She stood there speechless. "W-who are you?" She said after a minute.  
  
Kuronue took off his hat and kissed her hand. She began to blush and backed up.  
  
"And this is Hinageshi, a ferry girl from Spirit world." Kurama introduced.  
  
Everyone but Hinageshi looked at the bat demon with nervous eyes. Suddenly Botan piped up. "Wait, I remember hearing about that. You're the one who stole Koenma's favorite scepter."  
  
"Yes, I remember hearing about that too!" Hinageshi exclaimed. "That was you!?"  
  
"Now Botan, lets not get to involved in your work..." Kurama said, "Remember, he's a friend of mine, remember, I used to steal from Spirit world too, but you still love me, let it go..."  
  
Kuronue looked at them and then back at Kurama. "So, Yoko, if that is you, who are these friends of yours?"  
  
"Um, well, this is Botan, also known as Death, that's Kuwabara, his IQ is about 3, oh and that's Hiei, he's the only other demon in the group." Kurama started, "And that's Keiko and Yukina, Yukina is going out with Kuwabara and Keiko is going out with Yusuke who happens to be Spirit world's most recent Sprit Detective. And just to inform you, Koenma, King Enma's son is passed out in the kitchen, so I'd advise you to keep your voice down."  
  
"Koenma?" Kuronue started to become a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes, but if you keep a low profile, we can hide you from him for as long as possible." Kurama offered.  
  
"But how do I know I can trust you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll show you, that I have been telling the truth this whole time." He put his hand behind his ear and pulled out a rose.  
  
"Yes, a rose, Yoko's favorite attack, but this proves nothing." Kuronue laughed.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled out and the beautiful rose began to glow and became a long prickly whip.  
  
Kuronue stood there speechless staring at Kurama. "W-what happened to you?"  
  
"It's a long story that will have to wait until later, we have to get Koenma out of here before he wakes up. Botan, Hinageshi, go take Koenma back to Spirit world and tell him nothing of Kuronue." Kurama ordered.  
  
"R-right." They said their goodbyes and went into the kitchen to get Koenma.  
  
"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Kurama stated. "How did you know to come here?"  
  
"Oh, right. I just went to where I felt the most spirit energy. This was the third place I checked." He looked at Hiei, "The energy must have been coming from him."  
  
"Hn. I'm bored. I'll be leaving now." Was his response. Hiei got up and left the room. He went down into the basement looking for a place that was quiet. As he walked down the steps, he heard the sound of clinking bottles and the room was filled with smoke. He noticed two teens sitting in the corner laughing their heads off holding a bottle of beer. One of them had a lit cigarette in his hand, the source of all the smoke. Hiei walked into the room and up to the two. "My, my. What have we here?"  
  
The two boys looked at him and smirked, "What are you gonna do shorty?"  
  
Hiei looked at them with a wicked smile on his face. "I believe you two will take away my boredom." He walked up to one of them and picked up the cigarette. "Smoking is bad for you, you know..." He stuffed the lit cigarette in the boy's mouth and watched him spit it out in pain.  
  
The other boy sat there with his mouth wide open. "Just w-who do you think you are?"  
  
Hiei got down into the boy's face and smirked, "Someone you don't want to make mad. And you my friend have done just that. My name's not Shorty." He grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand and smashed it down onto the boy's head. "Drinking's bad for you too!" Despite what he had just said, he bent down and swiped his finger over a small puddle of the liquid on the floor and licked it. "Hn. There, you see, I'm not bored anymore."  
  
The two boys got up and ran up the steps into the living room, saw Kuronue and ran out of the house screaming.  
  
Kurama and Kuronue looked up at the two boys, one had a big burn mark next to his mouth and the other had blood coming down his forehead as they ran out the door.  
  
"Now, I'm curious to know, what happened to you? Why do you look like this?" Kuronue asked, as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Ah yes." Kurama started. They all went over to the center of the room and sat down, leaving the door lying on the ground. "It all started fifteen years ago. I was trying to escape from one of my burglaries, all was going fine, I had the pallets with me and I was about to receive a great deal of money. But as I was leaving, I was wounded by a spirit hunter. He chased me for hours until I realized I was to weak to heal myself and I took refuge in the human world in the body of a soulless, unborn baby. From that moment on, I've been stuck in this body and have had to watch this body grow up for the past fifteen years. So yes, I am confined to this body, however, I am able to transform into Yoko at choice times."  
  
Kuronue sat there speechless. "You're stuck?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "But you're still you right?" He was beginning to become a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes Kuronue, I'm still me, I didn't loose my mind when I took on this body." Kurama laughed. "No, I'm completely sane."  
  
"And you can still use your powers, that's good." Kuronue stated. "But I don't know, this is going to take a while to get used to." He got up and began to pace back and forth. "I mean, its like its not you anymore. You're different, you've changed, I can sense it."  
  
"Yes I am different, I'm not as cold-hearted, but with my new priorities, I'm just as strong." Kurama said, hoping to convince the bat demon.  
  
"Yes, now I can sense your power, you aren't as strong as you were when you were Yoko, but I can tell you still have high spirit energy. I'm sure I can get used to the new you, but it will take some time." Kuronue said.  
  
"I don't blame you, when I first met Kurama, I had to have some time to get used to him." Keiko said.  
  
"You? You didn't even know he was a demon when you first saw him!" Yusuke said, pointing at her.  
  
"That's the thing, I had to get used to him being a demon!" She shot back.  
  
"Fine, fine, you both had to have time to get used to me." Kurama said, waving his hands. "Now how about we get things cleaned up, its almost 2:30am. We also need to figure out what to do with Kuronue. He can't go walking around here with his bat wings, people will get suspicious."  
  
****************************  
  
So, what did you think? Next chapter you get to find out what happened to Kuronue after the bamboo shoots came down and supposedly killed him...and Hiei becomes bored again and begins to play tricks! Why are they so busy? Its like 2:30 in the morning! They should be sleeping!!! Oh well, I guess they had a lot to talk about....  
  
And don't forget to review!!! And same goes as before...if you know what Kuronue's weapon is called, tell me in a review!!! 


	3. Kurai

Sorry its been so long since I've updated, I've had a lot on my hands, homework, going to Europe, and other fics...but don't worry, be happy cuz here's chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:45am...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we made such a mess," Yusuke stated as he and the rest of the gang were picking up dirty paper plates and half-eaten food from the floor, "I mean come on, my room isn't even this bad..."  
  
"Yusuke, most of this is your mess!" Keiko snapped as she bent down to grab a soda can.  
  
Yusuke snuck over while she was still bent over and flipped up her blue skirt. "Pink today huh? I would have thought black or light blue..."  
  
"Yusuke you jerk!" She stood up and whacked her hand against Yusuke's cheek. Then, if that weren't enough, she stomped her high heeled shoe on top of his foot.  
  
"OW!!! What was that for?!"  
  
"I can't believe you..." She snapped.  
  
Kurama stepped between the two and held out his arms, "Now you two, we have much more important things to deal with, like cleaning up, finding Hiei, and trying to hide Kuronue..."  
  
"Yeah where is the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, "He's been gone for about an hour now..."  
  
After a moment, Yusuke looked at Keiko and said, "Keiko, why don't you take Yukina home, we have some things we have to sort out here and its getting late..."  
  
Keiko, a bit hurt, sighed and nodded. "Come on Yukina, lets go..." They walked out of Kurama's house and into the darkness.  
  
The three boys continued to clean up as Kuronue sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He just kept muttering to himself and twitching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei sat in the basement with nothing to do but stare at the wall. What to do? He thought, after a bit, his eyes began to close, but he immediately opened them and smirked. He stood up and in the blink of an eye, sped up the stairs, past the others, and out into the backyard, up a tree. As he stared at the house, contemplating his next move when suddenly, the tree branch began to creak. There was more wait on the branch than there should have been and it fell to the ground, taking Hiei with it. Groaning, he looked up, only to see a girl who appeared to be 16, with kitsune ears and tail, and bat-like wings hovering over where the branch used to be, laughing.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" Hiei snapped at the girl, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
The girl stopped laughing and stared at Hiei with her equally deep crimson eyes. "Hey, you're really cute!" She flew down and landed on the ground. She was surprisingly two inches shorter than him and she stood on tip-toes, shoving her face into his. Her large eyes looked deep into his and after a moment, her ears and tail began to twitch. "Ok, you're really bored, you plan on pranking the people inside this house, your name is Hiei, and you're single." She stated.  
  
"Wha-what? How'd you know that? I demand to know!" He demanded.  
  
"Hehehehe! I'm a mind reader! Oh and my name's Kurai." She stood up as tall as she could and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Startled, he jumped back and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Aw, did I frighten the kawaii fire youkai?" She grinned. She began to slowly walk towards him with a slight smirk on her face. She put her hand on his shoulder and stood up tall so her face was in his. "As you can see I love pranking people, I could help you get them really good..."  
  
He looked at her as if he was trying to figure out an alternate motive for her actions, but could find none. All she seemed to want to do was join him in pranking the rest of the tantei. Still a bit uncomfortable, he reluctantly agreed to let her help.  
  
"Ok, now send a telepathic message to Kuronue and tell him to play along with everything ok?" She ordered.  
  
"Wait, how do you know I can--"  
  
She placed her index finger to her head, "Mind reading remember..."  
  
"Fine..." He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
"Kuronue? Its Hiei..."  
  
"Hiei? Oh, the short quiet one..."  
  
"Yes, now I'm not going to tell you much, but I'm about to come in with a friend and try to prank the others, we need you to play along ok?"  
  
"Fine, but please don't let her get hurt, she's not as strong as she believes herself to be..."  
  
"Wait, how do you--"  
  
"All will be explained later..."  
  
With that, Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Kurai. "Ok, he agreed." He decided not to mention what Kuronue had said about the hanyou.  
  
"Ok, so here's what we do..." She whispered.  
  
A bit surprised at how she was deeming herself as the boss, Hiei opened his mouth to object, but then thought otherwise and let it alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
almost an hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look at me!!!" Yusuke laughed. He had bendy straws up his nose and coming out his ears, a paper pirate hat on his head, ketchup smeared on his cheeks like war paint, and he was balancing almost 10 cans on top of each other. But his laughing caused his body to shake, making the cans fall on top of him. He fell to the ground, buried in cans and bendy straws still coming from his ears and nose.  
  
"And here I thought Kuwabara was supposed to be the clown..." Kurama laughed.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thud that came from over by the door, it sounded as if someone had rammed their body into the door at full force.  
  
"Uh guys, what was that?" Kuwabara stupidly asked. How were they supposed to know what had hit the door?  
  
The door slowly opened and Hiei came crashing in, cuts all over his skin and blood everywhere. He lay there heavily breathing and at the brink of passing out.  
  
"H-help m-me..." He huffed.  
  
"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama asked, getting down on his knees and looking at the cuts.  
  
Kuronue just sat on the couch with his stone-cold look pasted on his face, however, inside, he was laughing his head off.  
  
As everyone was gathered around Hiei, giving them all the attention they had, Kurai snuck up behind them and stood in the door. She raised her arms up and the lights went out, causing the house to go pitch black. Hiei, with his jagan out, quickly replaced himself with a life-like dummy and sped out of the circle of concerned, confused guys, and stood, unharmed, next to Kuronue. Kurai snapped her fingers and a large spotlight from behind lit up, illuminating her. She stood, levitating about a foot off the ground and her face highlighted by shadows.  
  
"You poor helpless souls! Ha ha ha ha! Look at you cower there over your beaten friend! It twas I who cut him, it twas I who left him inches from death, and now I've come for you! Prepare yourselves for now is the time for you to go to hell!" She yelled in a loud, evil voice.  
  
Hiei sat in the corner covered in shadows by Kuronue snickering. This was going so much better than he had planned. Kuwabara fell over backwards and started to tremble.  
  
"W-what do you want, who are you?!" He let out in a quivering voice.  
  
"I want you, your souls, your minds! I am the angel of Death!" She bellowed.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Kurama asked, not the slightest bit scared, he didn't know where she had come from, or who she was, but he could see that she wasn't a threat.  
  
"I came from the deepest pits of Hell!" She spread her wings out in full and her fangs seemed to get bigger. A horn began to grow from her forehead, making her appear like she was part kitsune, part bat, and part unicorn...  
  
"No, mommy!" Kuwabara shrieked and went to hide behind Kurama.  
  
Kurai began to laugh and she glided over to Yusuke who was standing stiff trying to hold in his fear. Koenma had never mentioned this angel of Death, neither had Botan or Hinageshi, yet there wasn't something right about this. She ran her finger down Yusuke's cheek and sighed.  
  
"Poor Yusuke, afraid he's going to die...You're afraid because you don't know what I am, that Koenma, never said anything to you...well he wouldn't have, he doesn't know about me at all, he's not as good of a boss as he should be is he Yusuke, now, lets finish this." She finished running her finger down his face and smiled.  
  
Yusuke continued to shake, how did she know what he was thinking? Was she a mind-reader?  
  
"Yusuke, stay calm, she's no threat." Kurama assured.  
  
"What? But she said..."  
  
"Yusuke, think about it, haven't you noticed that Hiei is gone?" Kurama pointed out.  
  
Yusuke looked down in the direction where Hiei had been laying and sure enough, he was gone and had been replaced with a plastic dummy.  
  
Getting a bit nervous of being found out so soon in the act, quickly came back with, "Don't listen to him, this is part of my power, I turn anyone I bite into plastic!"  
  
"Seriously, how dumb do you think I am?" Yusuke snapped... "Wait, don't answer that..."  
  
"Honestly Yusuke I don't know what to think..." Kurama sighed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean fox boy?" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"I just think that if you stopped to think..."  
  
"He means your stupid and will always be you baka!" Hiei snapped, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Hiei?!" Kuwabara said, very confused.  
  
"Hn. That was almost too good..." He smirked.  
  
"Now Hiei, that wasn't very funny..." Kurama scolded.  
  
"Hehehehe we fooled you!" Kurai laughed as she ran up to Kuronue.  
  
"Erm, yes well, I guess now you've met my daughter..." Kuronue said with a large sweat drop.  
  
"You have a kid?" Kuwabara asked, walking up to Kurai and staring at her as if she was some animal in a cage.  
  
"Yes, she's my adopted daughter." He explained. As he did so, Kurai, very annoyed with Kuwabara jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.  
  
"Umf!" He gasped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kurai, why don't you go outside and get the rest of your things ok?" Kuronue suggested.  
  
"Ok daddy, I'll be back later." She glided out the door leaving the guys alone again.  
  
"Yes, she was the one who saved me, you know, that day when we were separated. After telling you to run, I passed out. I didn't wake up for many hours, but I felt someone carefully freeing my body from the bamboo shoots. I opened my eyes and saw her standing there supporting my body on a rock. She healed my wounds and gave me food. When I got to know her better, I found that her parents had both been killed and that she was alone in the world, so I took her in." Kuronue explained.  
  
"That must be awful, having no parents..." Kurama sympathized. "Well, the both of you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."  
  
"Thank you my old friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO, what did you think??? Review!!! 


End file.
